Une fin plutôt embarrassante
by The Raidak
Summary: Et si Deadpool s'incrustait à la fin du tome 17 ? Eh bien, ça donnerait quelque chose de très embarrassant. Mais vraiment très embarrassant. Classé T pour le langage vulgaire.


Les Légendaires appartiennent à Patrick Sobral, et Deadpool à Marvel Comics.

* * *

 _L'action débute à partir de la fin du tome 17._

Kalandre et trois de ses fidèles Dynaméis complotent sans se douter que Ténébris les observe en cachette.

« Le sacrifice de tous ces gens est triste mais ne sera pas vain. Car grâce à lui et aux quatre pierres divines restantes que vous avez extraites de la dépouille du Gardien, je vais pouvoir anéantir la planète où les dieux d'Alysia et du monde elfique se cache depuis leur fuite il y a des millénaires ! » Dit Kalandre.

Aussitôt, Ténébris se précipite pour aller avertir ses compagnons. Pourtant, si elle avait pris la décision de rester, elle aurait eu l'honneur d'être spectatrice d'un instant assez particulier. Ténébris tombe sur Danaël et après vous connaissez la suite de l'histoire entre les deux. Tandis qu'à l'intérieur, une fois que Kalandre a fini son speech, un intrus vient s'incruster dans la scène.

« Tu te fais un peu trop d'idées, Kalandre. Penses-tu sincèrement que cette histoire va se finir par : _Elle détruisit le monde des dieux et, elle et son frangin, vécurent heureux par la suite et eurent beaucoup d'enfants lors d'une relation incestueuse._ Bla bla bla ! Fin merdique et craignos ! Remboursez, M. l'arbitre ! » Dit une voix.

Kalandre et ses Dynaméis se mettent en garde et examinent les alentours à la recherche d'où venait cette voix moqueuse.

« Mère Kalandre, un intrus nous espionne ! » Dit Halcyon.

« Qui est là ? Montrez-vous ! » Hurle Galatée.

« Ok. Tu veux me voir avec ou sans mes fringues ? » Répond la voix.

« Ça suffit ! Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous immédiatement ! » Hurle Kalandre.

« Je suis là. »

« Où ça ? »

« Dans ton cul, connasse. »

Asgaroth fait signe à ses compagnons de regarder vers le haut. Au plafond, sur l'espèce de lustre servant à éclairer l'intérieur du sanctuaire, un homme (adulte) en combinaison rouge et noir observe Kalandre et les Dynaméis tête en bas, suspendu par les jambes et les bras croisés. Sous son masque, on pouvait distinguer un léger sourire. Vous l'avez deviné : cet homme, c'est Deadpool.

« Cela dit, s'il y en a parmi vous qui souhaite encore me voir à poil, donnez-moi juste le temps d'enlever mes fringues, et comme ça après vous pourrez ABSOLUMENT tout voir ! Si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire. » Dit Deadpool.

« Un… un autre adulte ? » Dit Galatée avec un regard choqué.

« Comment cela est-ce possible ? » Demande Halcyon.

« Aucune importance. Tuez-le ! » Ordonne Kalandre.

Au moment même où les Dynaméis se jettent sur Deadpool, ce dernier sort ses flingues et tire un coup de chaque sur Halcyon, le tuant du premier coup. Deadpool saute du lustre pour retomber par terre. Galatée lui envoie une attaque de vent avec son grand éventail, mais le mercenaire l'esquive de justesse avant de lui sortir une réplique bien placée.

« HA ! Gros vent ! » Dit Deadpool en pointant Galatée.

Deadpool pointe ensuite son flingue sur Galatée et lui tire dessus à son tour. Maintenant, il ne reste plus que les deux plus difficiles : Kalandre et Asgaroth. Le géant se jette sur Deadpool, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le mercenaire sortit un bazooka de son dos et tira sur Asgaroth, réduisant au passage le squelette d'Astérion en miettes.

« NOOOOOOON ! Le corps de mon frère ! »

« Wouhou ! Me Gusta Cuatro ! » Dit Deadpool en exécutant une petite danse. « Trop fastoche. Maintenant, place au boss final ! Là, je sens que ça va devenir plus intére- AH ! »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, Kalandre trancha Deadpool en deux à l'aide de ses puissants pouvoirs. Après cela, la demi-déesse se précipite sur ce qui reste de la dépouille de son frère.

« Ne crains rien, Astérion, mon cher frère. Je peux recomposer ton squelette en quelques minutes. Rien n'est encore perdu. »

Tandis que Kalandre recrée le squelette de son frère, cela laisse tout le temps (vous vous en doutez) à Deadpool de ramener les deux parties de son corps coupées en deux.

 _C'est vraiment très étrange. Aucune de mes visions n'avaient prédit l'arrivée de cet individu en costume. Je ne comprends pas-_. Pense-t-elle avant de se faire transpercer par surprise.

Derrière elle, Deadpool s'était discrètement approché pour la tuer d'un coup de sabre.

« Tu sais quoi, baby ? Je sens que tu vas bien rester gravée dans mes souvenirs. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion de rencontrer des gonzesses qui parlent à des macchabés. Oh ouais. Toi, tu es vraiment unique. » Dit-il.

Deadpool sort ensuite son autre sabre et décapite Kalandre. Et le squelette d'Astérion retombe en miettes. Après ça, Deadpool balaye son regard sur ses victimes, prenant le temps d'observer les cadavres des Dynaméis. On voyait des flaques de leur sang couler sur le sol.

« Eh bien. Faut reconnaître que j'ai fait gros. Je me demande d'ailleurs si je n'y suis pas allé un peu trop fort en tuant Kalandre. Quand même, c'est le seul personnage de tout cet univers à posséder encore une grosse poitrine. »

Deadpool ouvre une de ses poches et sort son Smartphone. Il consulte sa liste de musiques mp3.

« Enfin bon, je reste super content de ce que j'ai fait ! Youpi ! »

Il se met ensuite à danser sur la chanson _Break U Off_ d'Uncle Kracker (la même qu'on entend dans le film _Osmosis Jones_ ). Mais l'instant d'après, Deadpool s'arrête de danser et écarquille les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il a oublié de s'occuper de quelque chose d'important :

« …OH MEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE ! TÉNÉBRIS ! »

Coupant sa musique, Deadpool se précipite aussitôt vers la sortie. Dehors, il aperçoit Danaël, venant tout juste de tuer Ténébris.

« …Alors sois fière de toi, Ténébris ; car ce soir, c'est comme une véritable légendaire que tu es- »

« Dégage de là, toi ! » Dit Deadpool en bousculant Danaël.

« BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Danaël tombe de la plate-forme et fait une chute rapide avant de mourir empalé sur euh… ben sur un truc long, pointu et solide quoi. De son côté, Deadpool arrive près du corps de Ténébris. C'était trop tard.

« Oh non. C'est pas bon. Mais vraiment pas bon du tout… c'est vrai que j'aurais pu être là à temps si je ne m'étais pas mis à danser comme un con… enfin voilà. »

Deadpool s'allongea à côté du corps de Ténébris tout en poussant un soupir de relaxation.

« Oui, je sais que tout le monde m'a déjà vu faire un truc comme ça dans mon premier trailer de _Deadpool 2_. Mais j'aime bien me mettre dans cette position. Tu sais quoi, Téné ? Je pense savoir pourquoi est-ce que tes fans ont tant souhaité ta mort : parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne voyait vraiment l'utilité d'inclure une cosplayeuse de Paul Stanley dans un second rôle. C'est franchement dommage. Surtout que t'es ma Légendaire préférée. Mais rassure-toi. T'auras toujours l'occasion de reprendre du service dans le dessin animé à venir. En espérant juste qu'ils aient pris une bonne doubleuse. Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, je me demande s'il y aura des guest-stars ? J'vois déjà bien Liam Neeson faire la voix des Girawas dans cette série. Franchement, pour ce qui est de produits dérivés, on est vraiment gâté : une série spin-off, une série spin-off/préquelle, un jeu de cartes, des figurines, des livres-jeux, une jolie chanson de Cécile Corbel et maintenant une série animée. À force, ils vont sans doute nous en faire un film pour le cinéma, un de ces jours. D'ailleurs, s'ils parviennent à choper Don Bluth à la réalisation, ça serait cool. Le monde moderne nous réserve tellement de surprises. (soupir)… Ah au fait, tu connais pas trop le monde moderne toi, hein ? Pourtant t'y es déjà allée faire un tour dans une fanfiction écrite par Emersonian. Dommage qu'il/elle l'ait supprimée. Mais bon, on pardonne. J'suis sûr que t'aurais aimé aller au Colorado pour découvrir les joies de la drogue et du cannabis. Et tout comme moi, ça t'aurais sans doute plu de danser à poil sur les chansons de George Michael. Paix à son âme. Toi et moi, on aurait passé nos soirées entre potes, tranquilles sur un canapé, à se mater des films de Charlie Sheen, à bouffer des pop-tarts, plutôt que de mourir comme une conne… Mais bon, morte ou non, tu auras eu l'honneur d'avoir été un personnage d'une série de bandes dessinées qui aura ravi des millions de fans… et des pédophiles aussi. Et il y a encore une question que je me pose : c'est moi ou ton papa ressemble vachement à Willem Dafoe ? Ouais, j'suis sûr que Sobral s'est inspiré de Willem Dafoe pour dessiner Darkhell, le vieux. Et pour Gryf adulte ? Je dirais Jake Gyllenhaal. Puis en plus- »

« MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER ?! J'AIMERAIS BIEN MOURIR EN PAIX, MERDE ! ALORS, TAIS-TOI ! ARRÊTE DE PARLER ! TAIS-TOI ! » Hurle Ténébris.

Deadpool tourne lentement la tête jusqu'à Ténébris, qui le regarde d'un air très furieux. La fille de Darkhell savait déjà la question qu'allait lui poser le mercenaire en costume. Elle lui répondit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir quoi que ce soit de sa bouche.

« J'suis pas encore morte ! J'suis juste en train d'agoniser ! Ok ? »

Quelques secondes de silence entre les deux individus. Deadpool prit petit à petit un regard de pervers, tout en arborant un sourire maléfique (vous voyez le portrait ?).

« Tout compte fait. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » Dit-il.

Il saisit alors la braguette de son costume et l'ouvrit en entier. Ténébris se met à avoir peur en comprenant ce qui va lui arriver.

« …Oh oh. »


End file.
